


Меч

by garvet, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, HOX/POX, M/M, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Меч

Ночи на Кракоа влажные и теплые. Настолько, что спать в обычной пижаме просто неприятно, а в дневной униформе — глупо. Чарльз забирается в свое ложе, свитое из ветвей и корней, неприлично по собственным меркам обнаженным. Он предпочитает максимальную закрытость. Но ночью приходится снимать даже шлем Церебро. Он остается почти полностью беззащитным. 

Диковинные цветы, распускающиеся к ночи на стенах, слабо фосфоресцируют. Их свечения достаточно, чтобы выхватить из темноты очертания меча. Послать отблеск на ломаные грани. Подарок Магнето. Клинок, собранный из разбитого выстрелом старого шлема. Обещание защиты. Напоминание о том, что они несут не только мир. И не только с миром придут к ним люди. Все это так — для постороннего глаза. Так бы Чарльз истолковал этот дар для любого другого. Но сам он знает больше. 

Меч — символ, но, кроме всего прочего, он символ их с Эриком тайны. Он смотрит на клинок, ожидая, пока ночной отблеск пробежит по ложбинке, тянущейся от рукоятки. А затем касается его мыслью. Каково это было — сгибать металл, служивший частью Чарльза? Осторожно сминать хрупкие каналы, по которым пробегали его нервные импульсы, приглаживать, стягивать контакты ретрансляторов, вытягивая, скрепляя, заставляя разрастись и окрепнуть в нужной форме. Чувствовал ли Магнето остатки мыслей Чарльза в этом металле? Какие собственные мысли и чувства он оставил в каналах бывшего шлема? 

Каждую ночь Чарльз заново получает ответ на свой вопрос. Нежно, по едва заметным электромагнитным колебаниям впитывает его — и раскрывается уже полностью, чтобы принять в себя больше. Ему кажется, что за широким стрельчатым окном кто-то затаился и ждет этого момента. Хотя нет — не кажется. Он знает. Не он один касается сейчас мыслью этого меча над витым ложем, словно состоящим из сплетенных клубком змей. Чья-то еще мысль заставляет металл пульсировать так, что Чарльз тихо стонет от этой вибрации, разливающейся по всем нервным окончаниям. Он сам уже какое-то время дрожит, выгибаясь, под действием образов, нашептываемых металлом. Ему кажется, будто он и сам — меч, и это поразительно отличается от ощущения единства с Церебро. Он не смеет коснуться руками своего тела, хотя оно изнывает и требует ножен для этой неистовой пульсации. Но нет, если он не выдержит и потянется рукой — крепления меча соскользнут вниз, обвивая его запястья, не позволяя сократить эту сладкую пытку. 

Вместо его собственных ладоней плоть слегка сжимает магнитное поле. Почти неощутимо сначала, то усиливаясь, то покалывая, отзываясь в клинке и в кончиках пальцев. Чарльз все еще не сводит взгляд с меча, сила, сконцентрированная в острие, входит в него, раздвигает, скользит глубже. И тогда Чарльз кричит, не пытаясь унять ни крупной дрожи, ни разливающегося по телу невероятного жара. Хорошо, что его никто не услышит. 

Рука сжимает гладкий изгиб корня у изголовья. Влажная теплая ночь теперь — единственное, что окутывает его обнаженное тело, а мысли ничего не касаются. За окном уже никого нет. Все успокаивается. Если наутро кто-то спросит его, все ли в порядке, он скажет, что ему приснился кошмар. И спросивший сделает вид, что поверил. Но никто не спросит. Никогда не спрашивает. Чарльз наконец позволяет себе закрыть глаза.


End file.
